Lado
by traduzindo
Summary: Remus conhece a família Black.


Todos os movimentos não pareciam o suficiente. O dia nos dera um belo sol, um lago com grama a sua volta e uma brisa suave. O castelo da família Black a nossa frente. Admito que preferia seguir caminho com a carruagem. Mas Sirius pediu, me mostrando seus olhos prateados, com confiança. Eu não iria fugir, por ele.

- Novamente você está me matando. – Sirius quebrou o silêncio enquanto encarava a janela ao seu lado.

- Não deve ser tão ruim.

- Você sempre me salva, não? – encarou seus pés cobertos pelos sapatos sociais pretos.

- Eu acho que sua família o espera.

- É. – suspirou alto.

Descemos da carruagem negra. Eu apenas o encarava. Sério. O lugar parecia realmente matar qualquer um. A paisagem a nossa volta convidava todos a terem um belo dia, mas o concreto do castelo simplesmente diria que belos dias são para fracos e tolos.

Encarei o herdeiro daquilo tudo após meu pensamento. Sua expressão séria, ultimamente algo raro de se ver. Encarava sua mãe, Sra. Black, que agora descia as escadas do castelo. Não iria fugir diante da mulher que ele tanto odiava, apenas a encarei... cabelos tão negros quanto os de Sirius, ao meu lado, seus olhos da mesma cor e as roupas esverdeadas, mortas. Levou a mão gorda até o moreno que a beijou.

- Espero que nossa estadia aqui seja confortável. – a encarava com a expressão fria.

- Tenho certeza de que aproveitaremos. E este? – se dirigiu para mim.

- Remus John Lupin, Sra. – fui beijar sua mão, assim como Sirius fez e ela apenas entrou no castelo gelado.

- Não ligue para ela.

- El—uma garota de cabelos até a cintura, vestindo um vestido vermelho, o abraçou empolgada.

- Siri! Céus, que saudades! – o soltou o encarando. Ele sorriu.

- Vejo que você não mudou nada.

- Ah, vamos, está muito chato lá dentro sem você!

- Ok.

Eles simplesmente sumiram.

Ali estava eu, completamente sozinho, olhando para o lugar que Sirius ocupara até pouco tempo ao meu lado.

Encarei o chão por um bom tempo.

- Vamos, está esfriando

- É mesmo... Olha, eu realmente posso ir embora, sabe?

- Não, Remus.

- Eu... A garota fica com você.

- Não quero que você vá.

- Estarei sentado embaixo da árvore ao lado do lago, pode ser? – parei de encarar seus olhos e me sentei exatamente onde queria. De costas para o castelo, de costas para o moreno.

- Eu sabia que você o faria, Sirius. – reconheci a voz imediatamente, lembrando de seu irmão mais novo. E ele continuou: - Decepcionou nossa família mais uma vez. Se juntou com mestiços grifinórios patéticos... Você conseguiu, mais uma vez, ir além. Trouxestes um deles para o castelo!

Ouvi um tapa estridente. Não iria me virar.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Regulus. – outro tapa.

- Calado!

A voz agora era madura, velha, rigorosa, máscula. Sr. Black estava ali.

O dia escurecia, a lua sorridente já aparecia. Fechei meus olhos com força e escorreram algumas lágrimas rápidas em meu rosto. Lentamente me levantei. Observei o corpo pálido do moreno.

Estava ajoelhado na escada, virado para a porta do castelo de luzes acesas, sozinho. Corri até abraçá-lo de joelhos também. Ele tremia. E com a mão trêmula, segurou forte meu punho, o afastou, tentou se levantar, caindo no chão.

- Me desculpa, Remus.

- Eu.. estou indo.

- Não! – estava violento.

- Não posso ficar.

- Irei junto...

- Se você for, sua família te mata, não querem um traidor fugitivo.

- Morrerei fugindo com você.

- Cale a boca, Sirius. Passe os dias que deves aqui e depois nos vemos.

- Isso é demais para mim.

- Deverias ter pensado nisso antes...

- Sirius!

Narcisa se encontrava loira e no topo das escadas. Continuou falando: - Quer deixar o mestiço em paz e vir jantar? Bella preparou um porco divino!

- Cale-se. – Sirius ainda estava violento.

- Como se atreve?

Vi seu corpo ser lançado para trás. Ergui minha varinha ao perceber Sirius tentando se levantar, mas a garota já havia entrado no castelo, fechando as portas. Corri até o corpo amado, o abraçando por completo.

- Ficarei aqui com você, pronto... Ficarei aqui.

Beijei seu rosto depois de lhe fazer a promessa. Só queria que ele ficasse bem.

- Me desculpe.

- Ah, por favor.

- Não, veja. Nunca te obriguei nada e você sempre deu um jeito para ainda assim me ajudar.. dessa vez não.

- Não vou deixá-lo sozinho. Não aqui.

- Céus, Remus. – senti seus lábios envolvendo os meus. Apenas retribui. Nos afastamos ao ouvir uma voz áspera.

- Quando se pensa que não pode piorar, você o faz, Sirius. Sempre foi assim. – Bellatrix estava na escadaria. – Venha jantar.

Fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça enquanto ela voltava para dentro. Limpou sua própria roupa, tremia. Subiu as escadas, parou na frente da porta e me encarou.

- Vá.

- Não agora. – subi rapidamente até onde ele estava, o abraçando por trás, minha cabeça apoiada na curva de seu pescoço.

Ele entrou na casa.

O segui.

Nos deparamos com uma enorme mesa de jantar na sala de entrada. Sentamos.

- É verdade que seu pai irritou feio o Greyback?

- Mãe, creio que não seja um assunto agradável. – Sirius encarava a comida em seu prato.

- Querem que eu converse sobre o que, então? Que tal começar por traidores?

- Você só atrapalha assim... Vamos apenas comer, depois iremos ao meu quarto.

- Como assim?

Não ouvi mais nada. Estava apenas em meus pensamentos... Não era para estar ali...Estava absolutamente tudo errado... Na realidade estavam todos certos. Não era para estar ao lado de Sirius como 'companheiro', não era para estarmos ali. Me levantei da mesa enquanto encarava qualquer coisa abaixo de mim, coloquei a cadeira de volta em seu lugar e me retirei do castelo em silêncio, inexpressivo, choroso.

Ao fechar a porta suspirei fundo, senti seus dedos em torno do meu punho.

- Eu te amo. – não queria o encarar. – Está ouvindo?

Na minha cabeça ecoava a música lenta vindo da casa seguida de gargalhadas e falas indignadas. Não houve minha resposta.

Houve seu olhar prateado, honesto e carinhoso enquanto meus olhos âmbar encaravam o nada ao meu lado... Estava frio, senti o cheiro de vinho.

- Nunca serei bom o bastante para você, Remus. – suas mãos não me deixavam. Pisquei lentamente, permitindo que as lágrimas fortes escorressem em meu rosto. O encarei.

- Você acha que _eu_ me sinto bom o bastante para alguém como você, Black? – nos olhávamos fundo.

- Sinto muito. – uma única lágrima escorreu ali.

- Boa noite. – funguei, puxei meu punho de volta e após encará-lo pela última vez, me virei descendo as escadas. – É óbvio que você apanhou de tal modo apenas pela minha presença, Sirius... Por favor, não faça nenhuma besteira que me magoe... Te espero em casa dentro de um dia e duas noites... Eu te amo. Demais.

Virei para ele, acima das escadas, me observando. Ambos sorrimos marotos e melancólicos ao mesmo tempo.

- Boa noite, Remus.

E com isso aparatei para nosso pequeno apartamento.

Sorri aliviado no escuro. Sabia que ele não me decepcionaria jamais.


End file.
